Problem: On Monday, Luis and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.8 minutes, Omar agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 44.87 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 29 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Luis in seconds?
To find how much faster Christopher was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Christopher was 15.87 seconds faster than Luis.